


I'm leaving on a train

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst?, Short, other members are mentioned, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 12:36:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19394281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 1/? story loosely based on a song





	I'm leaving on a train

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to support, help me improve   
> [Buy Me A Drink ](https://ko-fi.com/marissaur)

It was stupid. And Chan didn't know how to handle it, did that make him stupid.

Felix knew his limits, but it had been a hard week and who would blame him for one to many drinks. He had brought back some dry gin back from Australia. Chan joined him. They didn't have any tonic in the dorm so they made do with a bubbly soda water. They fans had been especially tough on Chan yet he still kept working harder. It was as good as any time to take a break. The rest of the boys were out, some still at JYP, some at the gym, and others were just out. That left the two Australians alone. They had both been struggling this week and were taking it out on drinks. One became four quickly. Felix had a head start on Chan, his cheeks were already softy rosy shade that complimented his blonde hair.  
_Pretty_  
Felix's cheeks darkened. Shit, Chan said that out loud. Felix ducked his head and looked up at Chan through his eyelashes. The alcohol loosened the restraint, and it was not much later that Chan found himself tucking his fingers under Felix's chin and guiding him up into a sloppy closed lip kiss. It was short nothing more then a peck. But it was enough to have Felix running away from him.

Try as he might. Chan didn't know how to handle it. All because a drunken kiss.

That night would haunt Chan for weeks. He couldn't find relief. His dreams were filled with memories of soft lips, and pink cheeks. And during the days Felix was avoiding him so obviously. Chan knew he needed to do something before it affected the group. But he didn't know what to say. Felix made sure to never be near him alone. Usually dragging Jeongin with him when ever he ventured to the studio. And he was never alone in the dance room, sticking close to Hyunjin.  
It had been two months. Before Chan got a chance. Felix fell ill. The rest of the members went about their business, working extra hard for Felix while he stayed home. Chan had been in his room unaware that all the members were saying their goodbyes and heading out. Leaving Felix wrapped in all the blankets they had in the dorm. Chan came out to see Felix alone. There eyes met and something passed across Felix's face. Chan careful sat next to him. Felix was so tense.

"I'm sorry Felix. I know there's nothing I can do. There are some nights I wish I had said something to make you turn around, wish I had said don't go. I made you uncomfortable and that was a mistake. Please don't let me lose you as a friend."  
"You're walking down a road that I can't, Chris"

**Author's Note:**

> Theres a song in there, let me know if you know it.  
> Also never had a gin and soda water. Gin and tonic is my choice of toxin.


End file.
